


Two Hours

by Khylara



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Relationships: Canton Everett Delaware III/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Two Hours

itle: Two Hours  
Author: Khylara  
Fandom: Doctor Who Reboot  
Couple: Canton Everett Delaware III/OMC  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Canton is not mine. I promise to put him back when I’m done. John isn’t mine, either – he belongs to Canton  
Synopsis: Before going off to find Rory, Canton goes home for a little TLC.  
Author’s Notes: Set during 6.02 in between River and Rory.  
  
*  
 **([Collapse](https://khylara.livejournal.com/86002.html#cutid1) )**

  
Canton sagged against the door frame, exhaustion coursing through every part of his body as he reached into his pocket for his keys. /Three in the morning,/ he realized, glancing at his watch. /God, I’m tired./ Fumbling with them, he found the right one and stared at it for a long moment before shaking his head. He was beyond tired, actually. It was taking every bit of what strength he had left just to remain upright.

/Four…no, five… no, almost six straight days of running all over the country with only naps for sleep and buckets of coffee to keep me up. No wonder I’m exhausted./ He rubbed his eyes, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. /Can’t lie down, though. Shouldn’t even sit down. If I do I won’t want to get up ever again./ God, what he wouldn’t give to be able to sit down for just five minutes…

Unlocking the door as quietly as he possibly could, he slipped inside before letting it close behind him with a quiet click. He leaned against it and let out a tired little sigh, his head dropping to his chest. /I shouldn’t have even come home,/ he thought. He only had two hours free and he could have – should have, really - cleaned up and eaten something down at Quantico before catching his plane. But there was one large reason why he hadn’t, why he had chosen to come all the way home in spite of how little time he had.

“Canton?”

He looked up at the reason he hadn’t and managed a wan smile. “Hi,” he said, guilt washing over him at the sight of his lover dressed in a t-shirt and boxers with a robe thrown over everything and looking just as tired as he was coming out of their bedroom. /He must have just gotten home a little while ago,/ he mused, trying to remember what shift John was working at the hospital this week. He gave up a moment later; he was just too tired to try thinking. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

John waved away the apology with a shake of his head. “You didn’t. I was in bed finishing my book when I heard the key in the lock.” Going over to Canton, he drew the other man into his arms and kissed his cheek. “God, it’s good to see you. I’ve missed you, G-Man.”

Sighing, Canton put his head on John’s shoulder and closed his eyes, relaxing in the loose embrace. “Missed you, too, M.D.,” he murmured, sighing as one hand began rubbing his back. “Mmm…that’s nice.”

“You’re dead on your feet, aren’t you?” John commented, drawing away enough to get a good look at Canton. He frowned when he saw the dark circles under his eyes and how pale he was. “You are. Worse than dead. What in the world have you been doing?” When the other man hesitated, John took the hint. “You can’t tell me, can you? It’s all tied in with that top secret thing the President has got you on.”

“Yeah. And I can’t stay. I have,” Canton checked his watch again. “A little over two hours before I have to catch a flight back out west.” Reaching up, he brushed his fingers along John’s jaw. “I just had to see you.”

John turned his head enough to brush a kiss against Canton’s caressing fingers. “You’re lucky you are, actually. They would’ve asked me to stay again tonight if I wasn’t maxed out on overtime already. We’ve been pretty busy in the ER the last couple nights.” He paused, smiling a little. “Idiot season.”

Canton couldn’t help smiling as well; idiot season was what John called the summer months, because they brought in a cornucopia of injuries and illnesses that could have easily been prevented if people stopped and thought for a moment. “Nothing changes, huh?”

“Not around here, anyway. Come on.” Taking his lover’s hand, John gently pulled Canton toward the bedroom. “How long did you say you had? Two hours?” He steadied his lover as the other man swayed in his grasp. “Easy, there. Can’t you catch a later flight? You shouldn’t even be thinking of leaving the house the way you are now, much less investigating anything.”

Canton shook his head. “Can’t. Time sensitive. Have to be out where I have to be by a certain time, or things won’t work.” He paused. “Shouldn’t have even come home. Could’ve cleaned up and everything at Quantico…but I needed to see you.”

The look on John’s face softened, turning tender. “I’m glad you did decide to come home. If you had been any longer away I would’ve started to forget what you looked like.” He helped Canton take off his suit jacket, tossing it on a nearby chair. “I hate it when you pull cases like this.”

“Well…I hate it when you pull days of overtime at the hospital, so we’re even.” There was another pause as he let John loosen his tie enough to pull it over his head. “What are you doing?”

“You have been away too long,” John teased as he began undoing buttons, his dark fingers a stark contrast to his lover’s white shirt. “I think it’s called undressing you for bed. But instead of me having my way with you, you’re going to lie down.”

Canton shook his head as he tried to pull away. “I can’t. I don’t have time.”

John tightened his hold on the other man, keeping him still. “Yes, you do. For at least an hour.” He cupped Canton’s face in his hands. “You need to, sweetheart. You’re ready to fall over face first and I know you don’t want to do that while you’re out in the field doing whatever it is you have to do.”

“No,” Canton admitted. “Have to stay sharp…focused…for something.” He shook his head, putting a hand against his temple. “Can’t remember what, but for something.”

“See? You need some sleep. You usually don’t forget stuff like that.” Tossing his shirt on top of his jacket, John went to work on his belt buckle. “Just an hour. I’ll stay awake and make sure you get up and everything. Okay?”

“I guess…okay.” He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand as John sat him down on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes and pants. “Just…just an hour. Have to get cleaned up…and eat something before I go.” His eyes closed. “Can’t let them down…all of them…they’re counting on me…”

“Don’t you worry about all that right now,” John instructed as he eased Canton down onto the bed. He tucked the covers around him, smiling when Canton immediately curled himself around his abandoned pillow. “That’s it, sweetheart. You sleep, and I’ll take care of everything else.” He planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Love you, G-Man.”

If Canton heard, he didn’t give John any sign; by the time the other man had drawn away, he was already snoring.

*

Exactly an hour later, Canton was awakened with a lingering kiss against his lips and his lover’s hand rubbing up and down his back. “Canton? Sweetheart? Come on…wake up for me.”

Blinking, Canton smiled as he looked up into his lover’s dark eyes. John was sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling down at him. “Hi.”

“Hi, yourself.” They shared another kiss. “How do you feel? Better?”

“Much.” He sat up and stretched, wrapping his arms around John’s neck. “Still tired…I think only about a week’s worth of sleep is going to take care of that…but I’m a lot better than I was.” He rested his forehead against John’s. “Thank you.”

“Not done yet. I said I’d take care of things and that includes you.” John began ticking things off on his fingers. “Your other suit is hanging on the bathroom door. Everything else you’re going to need is on the sink. And while you’re grabbing a shower, I’ll make you something to eat.”

Canton shook his head. “You don’t have to…”

John quickly silenced him with another kiss. “You have time to eat if it’s simple. And it’s going to be. Neither one of us has had a chance to hit the store and the cupboards are a little bare. So I hope you’re in the mood for breakfast, because I think that’s what we have.” When Canton opened his mouth to protest again, John shot him a look. “When was the last time you actually sat down and ate a decent meal? The truth.”

Canton thought for a moment. “I don’t remember,” he finally confessed.

“Then don’t argue. You’re wasting time you don’t have.”

“You’re right,” Canton said, checking his watch. A little less than an hour. “I won’t be long.” He headed for the bathroom as John went to the kitchen.

*

Fifteen minutes later he came into the kitchen fully dressed, with his hair still damp and his tie crooked. “Something smells good.”

“That something is just about done,” John said as he put two mounds of scrambled eggs onto plates already loaded with bacon and fried potatoes. He handed one to Canton as he passed by. “Sit. Eat.”

Pulling out the silverware drawer, Canton picked up two sets of forks and knives before sitting down at their tiny kitchen table. “You sit and eat, too,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“In a minute.” Pouring out two glasses of orange juice, he put one in front of Canton. “No time for coffee,” he said as he sat down and picked up his fork. He peered at Canton closely for a moment. “Besides…you look like you’ve had entirely too much of the stuff lately.”

“You’re probably right,” Canton said in between bites. “This is wonderful.”

“Thanks, although now I’m wondering what you’ve been eating lately.” John shook his head a moment later. “On second thought, I don’t want to know.”

“You probably don’t,” Canton agreed.

They spent the rest of the meal in silence, both men concentrating on their food. When both plates were empty, John got up and put them both in the sink. “I’ll do them later,” he said when Canton raised an eyebrow; usually John liked things spic and span almost immediately after a meal. “I’m off today.”

Canton suddenly frowned, remembering something. “And we had plans for your next day off, didn’t we?” he asked. “The Smithsonian? To see their new exhibit?”

“Nothing we can’t do another day,” John soothed as he put the rest of the dishes in the sink and wiped off the counter. He turned on the water next. “It’s permanent, so it’ll still be there when you’re done with all this.”

“And I should be soon. It’s almost over, I think.” Canton let out a sigh of relief. “Thank God.”

“I hope so. I mean, I’m glad you got your job back and everything, but I would like to see you for longer than two hours at a time.” When he was done washing his hands, he dried them off on a dish towel and tossed it aside. He then crooked a finger, smiling. “C’mere. Your tie’s crooked.”

Canton let out another, more exasperated sigh. “Never can get the damn thing straight,” he grumbled as he got up from his chair and moved in front of John, letting the other man re-knot his tie. When he was done, Canton put a hand over both of his. “Thank you. For everything.”

“Not done with you yet,” John corrected, suddenly pressing himself against his lover. He leaned even closer, blowing a kiss into Canton’s ear and making the other man shiver in response. “I ever tell you how sexy you are when you go all G-Man on me? Seeing you in that black suit just makes me want to rip it off you.” He began trailing kisses down Canton’s neck, one hand holding him steady while the other rubbed against his lover’s zipper, slowly working it down. He grinned when he heard a gasp catch in the other man’s throat. “And that little noise you make when I touch you just goes right through me.”

“Oh, God…John…” Canton’s eyes closed as his fingers dug into the thin fabric of his lover’s t-shirt. He leaned against the wall for support, his knees going weak as John reached into his pants. “Please…we can’t. No time.”

“Not for what I really want to do to you, no,” John agreed as he nipped his ear, grinning when Canton whimpered in response. Canton’s ears had always been one of his weak spots. “So it’ll just have to be the abridged version for now.” He slowly sank to his knees, his eyes locked onto his lover’s. “How much time?”

Canton forced himself to focus on his watch. “Um…eleven minutes.”

“Just enough.” With that, he slid his mouth over the entire length of Canton’s cock.

“John!” Canton cried out, his entire body jerking at the feel of soft lips and tongue insistently caressing him. It didn’t take him long to reach a boiling point; six days away from his lover combined with only snatches of time together before everything started was quickly making the need too much for him to bear. “God, John…please…please…” His fingers twisted in the worn cotton cloth of John’s t-shirt as he begged, not caring how it sounded. “Please…don’t stop…”

John let out a muffled little chuckle in response, the vibrations of his amusement sending tiny shockwaves of pleasure through Canton’s entire body. He left no spot untouched, licking at him like an ice cream cone one moment and sucking him deep down his throat the next. His own cock was rock hard, throbbing for his attention but he ignored it, concentrating on giving Canton as much pleasure as he could in as little time as possible.

Reaching up, he took one of Canton’s hands in his, twining their fingers together as he flicked his tongue over the leaking head to taste the fluid coming out. That was all it took; with a last, wordless cry, Canton came hard, shuddering as he spilled everything he had down John’s throat.

John greedily swallowed every drop Canton had to give, finally giving the tip of his cock one last kiss before tucking it back into his black pants. Getting up, he pressed another kiss against Canton’s panting lips. “And with six minutes to spare,” he drawled, chuckling a little as he wrapped his arms around his lover. “Okay, sweetheart?”

Canton managed a nod, sagging against John as he tried to catch his breath. “God, I needed that,” he said, still a little dazed. “And I didn’t even know I did.”

“You needed to relax a little, and that’s still the best way to get you to.” Still smiling, John drew Canton into another, more lingering kiss. “Promise me you’ll sleep on the plane? Or at least try to?”

“I’ll try, although you know how well I do on planes. But I’m tired enough, so I just might.” Feeling John’s unsatisfied arousal against his thigh, a guilty look suddenly crossed his face. “I’m sorry I can’t…take care of things. I hate leaving you like that.”

John suddenly grinned. “Nothing I can’t take care of myself while I’m in the shower and thinking about you,” he teased, chuckling when Canton let out a frustrated little groan and buried his head in his shoulder. “Get to you?”

“You know it does, damn it,” Canton complained, but when he looked up, he was smiling. “I just wish you didn’t have to.”

John shook his head. “So make it up to me when you get back. It’ll be something to look forward to.” He brushed his fingers through Canton’s hair, smoothing it into place. “And stop apologizing. How many times have you taken care of me after a bad night at the hospital?” He didn’t wait for an answer before continuing. “Too many. I know too many. About damn time I got to take care of you a little.” He gave Canton a tongue-tangling kiss before letting him go completely. “Go on…go do some good. Just be careful. I don’t want to see you in my emergency room, okay?

“Okay. And I will.” Canton stole one more kiss before opening the door, ready to dash down the stairs. “I love you, M.D.”

“Love you, too, G-Man.” John watched him go, waiting until he heard the slam of the apartment building door before going back inside for that much needed shower.


End file.
